Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a file download method. Particularly, the invention relates to a file download method for a mobile device, a server and a mobile device thereof, and a computer-readable medium.
Description of Related Art
With development of technology, mobile communication devices become indispensable tools in people's daily life. Besides researching and developing device functions, the manufacturers also provide online services for users to download desktops, ring tones and application programs, so as to provide diversified operation feelings. However, as types and the number of files capable of being downloaded to the mobile communication device are increased, a user has to spend a lot of time and effort to find suitable files from a large number of the files.
Besides it is not easy to find the suitable files, regarding a current mechanism for downloading the desktops and the ring tones through the online service, the user has to download the desktops or the ring tones to a computer system first, and connect the mobile communication device to the computer system before transferring the desktops or the ring tones downloaded to the computer system to the mobile communication device.
Moreover, the mobile communication device has a smaller screen size and a slower network access speed due to limitation of appearance and hardware thereof, and if the user wants to use the mobile communication device to browse all of the files that can be downloaded, the user cannot clearly view contents of the files due to the excessively small screen size. When the required files are searched, a lot of time has to be spent for waiting a searching result, which is inconvenient in utilization.